Ebony Abbelli
Ebony Abbelli, formerly known as Dina Caliente, is the wife of Riccarde Abbelli. She currently lives in San Myshuno. Biography Prior to the series Dina is the youngest of Katrina Caliente's daughters. She's innocent and naïve. When Don Lothario moves in with them, she falls head over heels in love. Season 1 Don seduces Dina, who becomes convinced that he'll leave her mother for her. Upon finding out that this is not the case she is heartbroken - and when her older sister, Gina, tells her of her mother's plans to use the sisters as surrogates, Dina ends up seducing Mortimer Goth. Before going through with it, Dina gets cold feet, but Mortimer rapes her. Dina eventually gives birth to twins Kyra and Orlando - and a blood test reveals that Mortimer is the father. She is saddened by this, as she wanted Don to be the father. When Katrina disappears, Dina ends up reigniting her relationship with him, but he refuses to officially end things with her mother. Dina seeks help from Jacques Villareal, who provides her with manipulated photos of Katrina seeing other men. Upon seeing them, however, Don still is not convinced, causing Dina to call Jacques and report her failure to him. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Ebony gives birth to twins named Dominic and Mateo, but her and Riccarde hand over the responsibility of these to a nanny. She starts a video blog where she talks about NSFW topics and, occasionally, has sex with her husband. She gets nominated for an award. At the ceremony she meets a woman she recognizes, but cannot name, and Thorne Bailey. The next day, the woman comes by the apartment and Ebony recognizes her as her sister Gina. Gina says she will try to get Ebony away from there, but Ebony hardly notices. Later, Thorne comes by and has sex with her, saying that the next time they do it it'll be in front of the cameras. When Ebony goes to have a shower, Riccarde hints that he knows that she had sex with Thorne. Riccarde has sex with her in the shower and claims he isn't mad about her and Thorne - as long as she keeps pleasing him. Season 6 Ebony has given birth to a daughter named Mia, while also becoming one of the most popular streamers on the porn site AdultWorld. She continues to meet up with Thorne while Riccarde is away. When Thorne goes out on tour, Ebony meets up with him and engages in a threesome with him and Vanessa Chambers, which is photographed by paparazzi. Season 7 this section will be further expanded later * Ebony meets her "biggest fan", Rodrick Hoang. She gives him a blowjob out in the streets. Season 8 this section will be further expanded later * Ebony attends the opening of the Lotus Club, where she and Rodrick have sex by one of the poles. * Ebony is drugged by Rodrick and becomes his pet. Sex Partners Don Lothario Don was the first man Dina ever slept with. She fell in love with him and he broke her heart when he would not leave her mother for her. When Katrina went missing, Dina and Don begun having sex again, but Don refused to officially end things with Katrina. Eventually, Katrina was the one who ended things with him, making it possible for him and Dina to deepen their relationship. Relationship status Ex-boyfriend. Mortimer Goth Mortimer was the man Dina seduced when finding out that her mother wanted to use her as a surrogate. Dina got cold feet, however, and did not want to have sex with him. In the end, Mortimer raped her. Relationship status Ex-lover. Jacques Villareal - Relationship status Ex-Master. Riccarde Abbelli - Relationship status Husband. Thorne Bailey - Relationship status Lovers. Children With Mortimer Goth File:lothario-kyra.png|Kyra Lothario File:lothario-orlando.png|Orlando Lothario With Jacques Villareal File:villareal-nathanael-child.png|Nathanael Villareal File:villareal-ramon-child.png|Ramon Villareal With Don Lothario File:abbelli-dominic-child.png|Dominic Abbelli File:abbelli-mateo-child.png|Mateo Abbelli With Riccarde Abbelli File:abbelli-mia-toddler.png|Mia Abbelli Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Oasis Springs Category:Windenburg Category:San Myshuno Category:Caliente Family Category:Abbelli Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8